Ordinary Day
by Michi Leona
Summary: It's an ordinary day at the Alice Academy, or is it? Songfic of Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton.


Ordinary Day

* * *

Warning- I do not own Gakuen Alice or Ordinary Day!

_Just a day, just an ordinary day _

_Just trying to get by_

A leaf swirled in the sky, driven by the crisp cool wind of an early spring morning. The sun was just rising, it's light illuminated the huge never-ending grounds of the Alice Academy.

In one of the dorms, a girl opened her eyes, and smiled sleepily as she yawned and stretched in her bed. Looking at her alarm clock she saw it was 6:00 a.m. For once she had woken up early. Her long brown chestnut hair was messy and big brown eyes were still sleepy. Her name was Mikan Sakura, now 14 years old. 4 years had passed since she had first came to the academy. She had achieved a great deal, she was now a triple star, and had mastered her Alices, The Nullification Alice and the Copy Alice. She hadn't changed very much, just that she stopped crying and overreacting at times. She had learned to be cautious, but other then that she was still the same klutzy Mikan. She also looked a bit older, she was taller, and there were curves on her body that hadn't been there before.

Yawning once more, Mikan was just about to go back to sleep when she looked out the window and saw something that made her smile.

Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but 

_He was looking to the sky_

Natsume Hyuuga was lying under their old Sakura Tree. It appeared like he was sleeping, his eyes were closed and he looked… well peaceful. Not many people got to see the sight of Natsume with his guard down. At times like that, he actually looked like a normal boy, who hadn't seen the terrible things that Natsume had seen.

Just as Mikan looked older, Natsume looked older as well. He still had the same lanky grace, but he had gotten taller, and even more handsome, which made his fan club very excited. His boyish face was now more chiseled, and his body was muscled and toned. As for his attitude, you couldn't really tell. On some days it seemed as if it hadn't changed at all and he was still the dangerous, anti social Natsume. On the other days he would actually smile or be good natured or civil or something. It was like a roller coaster, up and down, up and down, up and down.

He opened his eyes. Ok so he wasn't asleep. His crimson eyes darted around, without a doubt he had felt that he was being watched. Mikan hurriedly went away from the window, she didn't want to get caught watching him.

But too late.

_As he asked me to come along_

_I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds just what he's looking for_

_And like a shooting star he shines_

Natsume's red eyes met Mikan's brown ones. He raised his eyebrows, she blushed. He smirked, she frowned. He gestured for her to come over.

Mikan smiled, her brown eyes twinkling, and decided to change her clothes and go down. She did just that.

* * *

20 minutes later….

Mikan peeked through the doorway; Natsume was standing, waiting for her. She walked over quietly and quickly. She wore a red cardigan and a white blouse underneath. On her legs, she wore fading blue jeans. Finally on her feet were 2 white sneakers, and socks.

His eyes shown no emotion, and as she approached, he said nothing. Mikan as usual, greeted him.

"Hi Natsume." she smiled.

"Humph," he grunted.

And with no warning, he grabbed her hand and walked out of the school.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"Central Town."

"At this hour?"

He looked at her, smirking, "Trust me." he answered, "There's going to be a lot of stores opened, especially your Howalon store, strawberries."

_And he said… _

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see that all your dreams lie in the palm of your hand_

Her brown eyes, the ones that he loved to look into, sparkled.

"Howalons!" She gasped, and then she ran, now dragging him behind with her.

At Central Town….

Natsume watched as Mikan energetically dug into her howalons. When there were a few left, she looked at him quizzically, "You want some?" she asked.

"No thanks strawberry panties," he shook his head, "you have it."

She grinned, "Thanks"

_He said words, he said ordinary words, but_

_For me they did not feel_

_For what I felt now, I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal_

As she finished the last one off, Natsume glimpsed some howalon at the corner of her lips.

"You know, actually," he pulled Mikan to him, her eyes wide, "I just might have some of that howalon after all."

He kissed her, and after a few moments of shock, Mikan kissed him back. Her hands snaked up through his, into Natsume's black hair, while his hands went to her waist. The kiss became more and more passionate, until they finally stopped, and caught some breath.

_As I looked into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I've felt that I've held him for all time_

They stared at each other, both at loss for words. Crimson met Brown, as they couldn't look away from the other. Then they kissed again.

_And he said, _

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see that all your dreams lie in the palm of your hand, _

For the second time, Natusme grabbed Mikan's hand.

"Come on," he whispered, "We should go somewhere else, people are starting to stare."

And they were.

"Sure." They both walked together back to the academy.

* * *

Under the Sakura Tree, they kissed once more, and just before they separated, Natsume asked her, "Hey Mikan, you want to do this again tomorrow?"

Mikan smiled, "What do you think?"

_Just a dream just an ordinary dream, as I wake in bed_

_And that boy, that ordinary boy, was it all in my head_

_Did he ask me if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real_

_But as I looked through the doorway, I saw a boy standing with a deal _

Mikan woke, slowly, her mind still remembering all the things that had happened the day before.

"Was that all a dream?" she asked aloud, "It seemed real, but there's absolutely no way that meanie would've asked me to go eat Howalons with him."

Her doorbell rung.

She put on a robe and opened the door. Speak of the Devil. Natsume smirked in the doorway. Promptly, he reached over and kissed her. It finished all too quickly for Mikan, but then he asked.

"You want to go to Central Town again? You did say so yesterday," Natsume blushed.

Mikan smiled, "it's a date."

_And he said _

_Take my hand_

Live while you can 

_Don't you see that all your dreams lie in the palm of your hand _

They walked along in Central Town, hand in hand. The sun rose high in the sky, but nothing was more brighter then the happiness of Mikan and Natsume. That was... until, "NATSUME YOU PERVERT!"

_Just a day just an ordinary day, just trying to get by_

_Just a boy just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky_


End file.
